finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:TheBlue/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy VII/Part 21
I'm Blue daba di daba dei, if I were green I would die daba di daba dei... Junon: Mal wieder gefangen Tifa träumt von Cloud und ihrer ersten Begegnung in den Slums von Midgar. Sie merkt eindeutig, dass mit Cloud etwas nicht stimmt, aber erzählt es ihm natürlich nicht, da sie zuviel Angst hat ihn zu verletzen. Sehr verständlich, obwohl das zur Folge hatte, DAS DIE GANZE WELT EIN BRODELNDER HAUFEN SCHEISSE GEWORDEN IST. Übrigens. Wie kann es in den Slums von Midgar regnen? Ich dachte da wäre alles überbaut und keiner könnte den Himmel überhaupt sehen? Nachdem sie aufwacht, erzählt uns Barret, was die letzte Woche über geschehen ist, wie z.B. dass die WEAPON die Menschheit auszulöschen wünschen. Außerdem ist Cloud auf unerklärliche Weise verschwunden und Meteor ist schon so nah, dass mir das Gedicht Mondnacht von Eichendorff in den Sinn kommt. Abgesehen davon, betritt Rufus den Raum und hat einen Job, für unsere beiden Glücksbärchies. Er will Tifa und Barret, öffentlich exekutieren lassen, damit die Bevölkerung glaubt, Shinra habe alles unter Kontrolle. Unsere Freunde werden Abgeführt, also folgt den Gardisten mit Barret, bis ihr im Pressekonferenzraum seid. Scarlet bringt Tifa in die Gaskammer und bindet sie fest und OH WUNDER, lässt den Schlüssel zu den Fesseln fallen. Wirklich, warum sind die Bösen nur immer so kompetent? Im Presseraum, zeigt sich Cait Sith, der sich in Verkleidung eingeschlichen hat und überwältigt Scarlet, mit modifiziertem Pfefferspray, wie ich glaube. Die Wachen werden auf euch stürmen und ihr müsst sie besiegen, um den Plot voranzutreiben. Nachdem Barret vergeblich versucht die Tür zur Gaskammer zu öffnen (ich rieche ein Chliché), fliehen Cait und er wie die Feiglinge die sie sind. In der Zeit stürmt, Saphir mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf Junon zu und versucht die Stadt platt zu machen. Geistesgegenwärtig wie Rufus aber ist, befiehlt er die Junonkanone auf das Monster zu feuern... Doch der erste Schuss geht daneben. Jetzt habt ihr wieder Kontrolle über eure beiden fettleibigen Idioten, Barret und Cait Sith. Lauft raus, auf die Straßen und findet Yuffie, die sich als Reporterin verkleidet hat. Nehmt sie mit zur Highwind und flieht mit dem Luftschiff. right|300px|thumb|Sieht schick aus! Ich glaube wir haben in der Aufregung das wichtigste Vergessen, Tifa! Ihr müsst sie durch gewinnen eines Minispiels, aus ihrer Fesselung befreien. Ihr müsst euch nicht beeilen, denn ihr habt alle Zeit der Welt, sie hat Antigiftgaspillen eingenommen. Drückt Bild:X-Knopf.png, damit sie runterrutscht und den Schlüssel mit ihren Beinen herzieht, dann Bild:X-Knopf.png und Bild:Dreieck-Knopf.png, damit sie den Schlüssel mit ihren Füßen in den Mund nimmt (woooow, wie beweglich). Drückt dann Bild:Kreis-Knopf.png und Bild:Dreieck-Knopf.png, damit sie eine ihrer Hände befreien kann und dann nur Bild:Kreis-Knopf.png, für die andere und sie ist frei. Drückt noch den Knopf hinten an der Wand, damit das Gas abgestellt wird und kämpft ein bisschen mit der verschlossenen Tür. Vom einen Chliché zum nächsten, wird Saphir Weapon wieder auftauchen und ein riesieges Loch in die Zellwand der Gaskammer sprengen, worauf es aber von der Junonkanone in millionen Stücke gerissen wird. Klettert jetzt die Zellwand hoch und immer weiter den linearen Weg entlang bis ihr auf dem Kanonenrohr steht, das eigentlich rot glühen müsste, bei der abgefeuerten Energiewelle. Scarlet wird Tifa in die Ecke drängen und sie werden sich schlagen. Schlagen wie Nobelmänner und Frauen, mit der flachen Hand. Hämmert einfach auf Bild:Kreis-Knopf.png, bis eine der beiden besiegt ist, es ist egal welche, denn Tifa wird vom Rohr auf die Highwind in Sicherheitspringen. Na gefällt euch die Highwind? Es ist das (zweit) beste Transportmittel, im Spiel. Ihr könnt auf allen Grasflächen landen und, sogar umsonst übernachten (was in der Final Fantasy Welt soviel wie volle HP und MP heißt). Ihr könnt auch Chocobos brüten und mit euren Charakteren Reden. Mideel: Wie zur hölle spricht man das aus? 300px|left|thumb|Hmm ein Dorf gebaut aus Holzplanken im Djungle. Das kommt mir bekannt vor... Ist es Mi-dehl, Mi-de-el oder Mei-dil. Wer was dazu herausfindet, bitte kommentar in der Diskussion hinterlassen :) Südlich des östlichen Kontinents, mitten im Jungle, seht ihr zwei Häuser herausstechen, das ist Mideel. Lauft mitten auf den Platz, um zwei Leute von einem blonden Jungen mit einem übergroßen Schwert, sprechen zu hören. Es kann sich hierbei nur um Cloud handeln. Er befindet sich in der hintersten Ecke der Stadt, im Krankenhaus. Er ist jetzt komplett hinüber, im Rollstuhl sitzend und komische Laute von sich gebend. Tifa entscheidet sich dazu, bei Cloud zu bleiben, was im Klartext bedeutet, dass unsere zwei besten Charaktere vorübergehend futsch sind. Zurück in der Highwind, lässt uns Cait Sith an einem Meeting, der Köpfe von Shinra lauschen. Sie wissen, dass für den Fortbestand von Shinra, zahlungswillige Menschen nötig sind und für den Fortbestand von zahlungswilligen Menschen, die Erhaltung der Erde und für die Erhaltung der Erde, die Zerstörung Meteors. Nach der Erkenntnis, wollen sie Riesige Materia, auf Meteor schießen und ihn so Sprengen. Aus einem Grund, der nur Missgunst sein kann, wollen wir dies verhindern. Aber bevor wir Shinra zum zigten mal sabotieren, müssen wir uns um ein paar wichtige Sachen kümmern. Betretet Mideel erneut und raubt es ordentlich aus. Im Haus vor dem Hospital, findet ihr ein Elixir, das man nicht übersehen kann. Betretet auch die Shops, die um ehrlich zu sein fantastische Gegenstände verkaufen, greift zu! In einem findet ihr ein kleines weißes Chocobo (ich glaub der hat zuviel Kaffe getrunken.. jedenfalls wirkt er etwas aufgedreht) der einem kleinen Jungen gehört. Füttert diesem Chocobo ein Mimett-Green und krault ihn hinter den Ohren und schon gehört euch eine nagelneue Beinhaltenmateria. Sie beinhaltet (daher der Name) die stärksten Zauber des Spiels, Gefrieren (Eisja), Zerbrechen (Erdja), Tornado (Aeroja) und zu guter letzt Flare (Feuer, ja... ok mal wieder ein blödes Wortspiel). Ihr könnt noch einen Fluchring ergattern, der zwar euren Status erheblich pusht, euch dafür aber Todesurteil anhängt. Navigation Inhaltsangabe | <- Zurückblättern | Vorblättern ->